


Cool Pool Waters

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Romance, Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: Zoro grinned and stepped off the edge to land squarely in the pool before she was even undressed. Her slippers literally flew off her feet as they both plumped into the cool water. She wriggled in his grasp until she was facing him, beating his chest with a tiny, impotent fist....





	Cool Pool Waters

Elly chose her outfit that night with some care. The night dress she was wearing was a light purple, lighter than her hair and trimmed with soft white lace. The spaghetti straps hung loosely on her pale shoulders and she had spritzed some of her favorite lavender perfume lightly on her neck. The smell drifted around her in a delicious misty cloud as she took her robe off the hanger and slipped it on. The robe was a filmy little thing, designed to cover most of her nudity but still designed to look appealing. She didn't want to wander around the corridors flaunting herself the way Nami did, but she enjoyed looking feminine sometimes. Hell, why not? Besides, it was late and she had previously never encountered anyone wandering around at this hour. She just wanted to look at the stars and feel pretty.

She opened the door and padded softly down the hallway on slippered feet. When she was about halfway to the main door she heard a faint creak in the floorboards, the wooden planking giving way to a heavier tread. She jerked around, eyes wide. She smelled steel.

"Where you going?" Roronoa Zoro stepped out from the shadows, eyes half-lidded with amusement. Elly blushed bright red when she saw his gaze flick down her body and back up. He raised an eyebrow as he leaned on the wall close by her.

"I'm... hungry?" She grinned weakly. Damn it. She'd never even tried to think of a plan if one of the guys was awake. It certainly felt ridiculous standing there with the big man so painfully close. Plus, everyone knew Sanji had a lock on the refrigerator door. She could actually feel the warmth of his heavily-muscled body, he was so near. Zoro rubbed at the back of his neck, staring at the kitchen door so far away. He looked back in her eyes again and said not a word.

"Really," she stammered. She tried to edge away but he amazingly placed an arm on the wall next to her means of escape. Elly started to sweat, her eyes starting from her head. Oh. Oh, shit... She tried to move the other way and he stepped in front of her, placing another hand on the other side.

"So am I." She didn't have time to think of what he could mean before darkness descended upon her. He moved quickly, his head and body blocking out the faint light of the sconces on the walls and pressing his mouth to hers. Elly's eyes widened further in shock. She stared into his, so calm and dark and self-assured as he kissed her. It took her a moment before she could pull herself together enough to break away with a shivering wrench. Zoro raised his thumb to his mouth and lazily slipped his tongue out, touching it to the tip. Without saying another word he reached out and touched the same thumb to her lips, gently stroking. The thumb slipped to the corner of her mouth and rest of his hand joined it, curling about the side of her face as he leaned forward again. Hectic patches of color had risen in her cheeks and her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she gasped for air. Zoro looked down at her heaving cleavage and she choked with embarrassment.

"I didn't think anyone would be up." She groaned inwardly at her choice of words. "Awake," she clarified as he rumbled with amusement.

"I wasn't." He stepped back and rolled his shoulders, yawning. "Not really." He pointed back at the bathroom, one of which was located at the bottom of the long stairway up to his room at the top of the mast.

"Great," she said sourly. "Caught because you had to take a leak." Zoro stared at her, surprised, then burst out laughing. Elly ran a hand through the purple wings of her hair and frowned. "That's funny?"

"Only because that's not what I was doing." He grinned impudently at her.

"I'm not even going to ask." She ran a hand over her eyes, sighing. "Really."

"What were you doing?"

"I just wanted to go outside." She dropped her hand and looked longingly at the door that led to the main deck.

"Want to go for a swim?"

"In this?!" She opened her eyes very wide. "What - wait!" He snickered and hauled on her arm, dragging her down the corridors to the pool outside. There was no denying it was a beautiful night; the stars were twinkling brightly above and the water was lapping peacefully at the great ship as they sat in anchor. But Elly wasn't noticing any of these things right now. Zoro caught her arm in one hand and tugged her towards him.

"No one's there," he murmured, pointing at the still waters of the mini pool. "I thought you wanted to be alone."

"Are you mad?" Elly shrieked softly as he boldly cupped her silken rear in one large hand. "You don't even have a swimsuit on!" She struggled to pull herself together enough to resist or something. He was so close and his body seemed to burn with heat. His smell was intoxicating and she knew that she wasn't going to run. He'd trapped her here although the door was open and she could easily get to it in a few steps. Mesmerized, she watched as the swordsman removed his offending hand and wandered over to the built-in pool, almost absently shedding clothing as he went. His striped shirt was first, then his haramaki, his pants. He wasn't wearing his boots and when he turned around again to face her the only thing he had on was a pair of green shorts. His chest rippled impressively as he beckoned to her.

"C'mon," he grunted. "Wait, I forgot that cats don't like water...?" The little jibe was all she needed. Elly's eyes narrowed and she marched over to him and lightly into his arms. Zoro grinned and stepped off the edge to land squarely in the pool before she was even undressed. Her slippers literally flew off her feet as they both plumped into the cool water. She wriggled in his grasp until she was facing him, beating his chest with a tiny, impotent fist.

"Roronoa Zoro!" She spluttered and coughed, acting almost like the cat she sometimes was.

"Shut up. You'll wake them."

"I'm soaked! I don't care!" Zoro sighed and lifted the hem of her thin gown, now nothing but a sheer coating on her pale skin. Damn. His face burned with passion but all he did was raise an eyebrow sardonically at the trembling woman.

"Really." He laid back and stroked to the far side with her on his massive chest. Elly pouted, crossing her arms and shivering. It wasn't really that cold but the shock of the water and his unexpected advances had finally gotten to her. His hands were immediately on her when he stopped at the edge of the pool, this time peeling off her gown entirely. "Better," he murmured.

"Damn it." Exasperated, Elly stuck her hands into the water and grasped the hem of the swordsman's shorts. His answering grin was wild, feral. He helped by raising his legs as she yanked them down, her bottom rising and falling on his lap in the water. "There, you big ass - how do you like it?"

"Come here," he growled, eyes sparkling wickedly, "and I'll show you." His hands shot up and his palms set on the back of her head, pushing her to him powerfully. Zoro raised his neck to meet her and kissed her, lips warm and soft despite his rough urgency. He paused and then she felt his tongue again, poking lightly at her own. The water settled and she fell lightly on his lap again, this time firmer than before. The firm length poking between her legs caused her to gasp in appreciation and he took the opportunity to deepen their kiss. Her head swam. She wasn't seeing anything because she had her eyes shut but that only heightened her other senses. Zoro's warm body, the lapping of the cool water that was heating up around them and the feel of his mouth and tongue. Below, his manhood pushed where it would without any guidance from him at all. He simply held and kissed her.

Water dripped ticklishly down Elly's back and she shook herself but then his hands were there, kneading, stroking. They found her bottom again and pressed it tightly against him, eyes questioning. His erection rubbed against her body but not inside, tantalizingly close. The kiss broke wetly and the swordsman rumbled low under his breath until she met his gaze.

"Well?" His body demanded attention and although he knew he could hold back - had to unless he wanted to shock and maybe even hurt her -- Zoro needed hto hear her say yes. He didn't want any misunderstandings; it was one thing to fool around but he wanted permission for sex.

"I guess you do," she panted, out of breath.

"What about you?" His voice dropped to a husky whisper. "I want you, cat." He slipped his tongue out and lapped some of the water and sweat from the corner of his mouth. "You have to tell me to stop." His rough calloused hands slipped up and down her back on either side, slowly gripping her waist and lifting her above his erect member. Elly swallowed past the sudden blockage in her throat which he promptly kissed. His mouth trailed down and then he kissed her shoulders, her breasts. His hands remained holding her gently in place but when she moaned when he licked her nipples he moved her downwards.

"Zorokun."

"Tell me no," he whispered seriously. "Tell me if you don't want me." Her open body rested lightly on the tip of his penis. "Cat..." His voice was strained. "Tell me quick." Elly looked down through the rippling water. She couldn't see him that well. He felt large and very ready, though. She took a deep breath and spread her legs a little wider, pushing herself down on the soft head.

"Yes," she said. And Zoro's reaction was priceless. His teeth clacked together as all the muscles in his lower stomach fluttered and began to burn. The world around him darkened for a moment, darker than the night all around them in the moment of penetration. Ecstasy! He was inside a woman, maybe only for the second time but this was the woman. Not just "a" woman. His woman. These thoughts blazed in his mind and he could only thrust his hips up to meet her tentative push.

Elly wondered what he was thinking. Zoro didn't speak but his face was a conflicting riot of lust, pain and pleasure as he began to buck inside her. She reached out during a moment of respite from the wild thrusting to touch his brow with a gentle hand. Those dark fighter's eyes popped open and he blew air forcefully out from between his clenched teeth.

"Wrong?"

"Nothing." She laid down on his front instead of sitting up on him. Zoro hissed; the new position caused his engorged member to slide partially out of her body. But he was silent after she slipped a pair of wet arms around his neck. His hands trailed up her back to hold her, hugging lightly.

"Neh..." His breathing hitched. She was kissing his thick neck, up towards his earrings. The fluttering touches were causing a reaction in his chest and groin that he thought impossible. Without moving, she was going to send him spiraling right over the edge. His manhood throbbed, the pressure building irresistibly. "Wait," he ground out nervously.

"Zoro?" Her soft, concerned purr in his ear did it. It was his name. Elly rarely spoke it, preferring to use that dumb-ass nickname Sanji had given him instead. He gasped and dropped his head, shaking all over, spraying water from his short cropped hair. She clung to him, eyes wide. Was he...? Was he growling her name, the syllables snapping shortly off because he was so choked with pleasure? She stared at the top of his head, the green hair cutely ruffled in places and wet in others. It didn't take but a moment before he was slipping his hips backwards, the water automatically circulating and freshening around them. Elly swallowed hard at the strange feeling of loss. She had been full of Zoro before and now there was only her own sex, needy and yearning for completion.

"You'd cramp up," he mumbled, sensing her confusion. "Can't stay like that." His hands didn't leave her waist, though. "Ah," he cleared his throat, "Do you want me to touch you?"

"Oh." She hadn't orgasmed and he knew it. Still, she was close, her body thrilling to the sights and sounds of him in his final throes of pleasure. And he had felt so good inside her...she nodded. Then she blushed when he forced himself to look up, realizing he couldn't see the nod. "Whatever you w-"

"No." He grasped the back of her neck and drew her close to him. She stared into his flashing eyes, so near to her own, a little frightened before he kissed her. "Not me. You. Whatever you want."

"Kiss me again," she whispered. He did; his mouth warm and lips surprisingly soft. "More," she moaned thickly, eyes closing in bliss. And he moved to the side of her neck and did it again. He kissed her chin. The underside of her throat. Between her breasts. All the while she sighed and whispered encouragement. Zoro picked her up and placed her above him on the deck, nestling between her legs and gently spreading them with both hands. The position was excellent, the usually taller swordsman could kiss her thighs and more like this. Elly sank her nails into his shoulders and whimpered. "Wait..."

"But you like my kisses." He licked up the side of one shivering thigh. The leg jerked but didn't pull away from his lingering lips and tongue. "I have better ones. Only for you." He chuckled when she wiped at her eyes with the back of one hastily raised hand.

"You don't talk like this," she said meekly.

"Not for anyone else." Zoro was highly enjoying himself now. He used two fingers to pull her warm folds apart and peered at her sex, trying to find what he wanted. Right before he decided where to kiss he looked up at the blushing woman before him. "There isn't anyone else." He slipped his tongue out and delicately lapped, nuzzling earnestly. Elly's hands immediately went to the back of his head and began lightly gripping his hair and stroking it. He grinned inwardly. He could feel the tension in her fingers and how she wanted to pull him closer. Encouraged, he moved up and kissed the slippery skin as best he could. He grew greedy for her moans and gasps and began using his finger as well as his mouth, rolling the pad around as his mouth sucked gently and his tongue laved the one spot that caused her to grow louder. The tiny little button of flesh was soon drenched in fluids, her personal lubricant and his own additions. Now she was tugging on him, trying not to but doing it all the same, her hips moving as she tried to get his tongue to slide over the perfect little spot that would cause the fire to burn away in her belly. Goaded by her actions, Zoro wrapped one of his hands around his flaccid member, flogging gently and trying to urge another erection. He wanted to be inside her when she came. Even if he didn't come a second time he wanted it for her.

"Can you wait?" He rumbled hoarsely.

"Wh - wait? What?" She took a deep breath and stared down at him.

"I can," he panted, hand moving faster on his slowly firming penis, "do it again." Her eyes widened as she realized what he was suggesting.

"Oh!" Her wet lavender hair dripped down her neck and chest.

"You want it?" He fixed her with a determined, steely glare. There was something more than smoldering lust in his eyes as he looked at her.

"I want you," she said weakly. "Just don't stop touching me."

"Aa," he agreed, and before he moved to do so he dipped his head under the water, cleaning his mouth out. Rivulets trickled and ran down his tanned face when he popped back to the surface, shaking his head to clear the water from his eyes. His hand settled back between her thighs and teased her while he readied himself. Elly closed her eyes and bit her lips, trying to stave off the pleasure nibbling at her lower belly. And then suddenly, so suddenly that she didn't have time to cry out, Zoro jumped. He slid up onto the wet decking like he was some kind of trained animal at a water show, pushing her backwards and looming above her. His arms curled about Elly protectively, nestling and supporting her so she wouldn't lay entirely on the hard wood.

"Yes...yes." Oh, this time his entry caused a rubbery wave of delight to spasm through her. His manhood pressed carefully, not too slow or fast and he was soon thrusting in a steady rhythm. Zoro bent his head and kissed her lingeringly, watching her the whole time.

"Promise me," he said at last. The vibration of his speech thrilled her swollen lips and she mumbled something agreeably. "Sleep with me tonight. Don't go back to your own room." He slowed his pace and kissed her again before she could reply, long and slow and deep. Elly's eyes glazed when their lips parted.

"Zoro," she gasped. "Why...?"

"You're warm," he said quietly. His arms tightened momentarily about her then relaxed again. "Maybe I want to hold you more." She swallowed. The thought that crossed her mind wasn't entirely holding. Laying in bed after two bouts of incredibly strong lovemaking, his arms around her and his chest rising and falling with drowsy, sated passion.

"Holy shit," she whispered. She jerked forward, pressing her face in the crook of his neck. Her hands balled into fists and then flexed out, nails digging in the swordsman's slick, tanned skin. He growled, arching his powerful back and thrusting as deeply as he could while she trembled, inside and out. It was good - almost too good. Her own hand couldn't compare to what the big man had teased out of her. Wave after wave caused her to tense until the passion slowly died down.

"Stupid cat," he choked softly.

"Mff." She wouldn't bring her head up from his neck. "You want to cuddle, don't you?" He placed a hand on her cheek and urged her to look at him. "Zoro?" Her lavender eyes were shiny and still partially misty from her orgasm. He blushed, wincing. Shit.

"So what," he grumped. Elly smiled shyly and held her arms out.

"I'm all wet."

"So'm I." He slid himself from her body and looked around. Her gown was too drenched and so were most of his clothes. Zoro considered, then flung his shirt about her shoulders. "That's big enough to cover all of you." He stood while she was buttoning some of the front and yanked his pants on, grimacing at the wet patches on both knees. The big man bent to scoop the rest of their damp clothing in one arm and Elly in the other. She closed her eyes, content, and let him carry her where he would. They hadn't gone far before he was setting her down, though.

"Mmm?"

"Just sit." He motioned and she sat without looking.

"Oh, the bathroom." Zoro was throwing their clothes in the hamper and digging in the cabinets. He took the largest towel out and wrapped it around her, fluffing it on her smooth skin. She grinned and let him dry her off. He looked so embarrassed but determined, blushing, his face burning with and brow drawn low over his forehead with concentration. Though they had just been intimate with each other this was different and the big man knew it. The sex had been excellent, but the care and effort he was putting into drying her spoke more of love than lust. She smiled and placed a hand on his dripping shoulder.

"Eh?" She took the towel and pulled it, returning the favor and lightly passing it over his chest. Zoro blinked, opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it.

"Are we dry enough? Wait, do you even have a bed in that room?" Elly touched her slicked-back purple hair and stared up at him. The big man grinned as he picked her up.

"Have one," he told her, opening the door and stepping out into the hall.

"I thought it just had cushions around it..." He bundled her against him a little tighter and began the long walk up all those stairs. His response made her stomach flip with nervous excitement and joy.

"You have me," he snorted. "I'm all you need."


End file.
